El peligro de amarte
by daizmer Dark
Summary: Naruto uzumaki un hibrido mitad demonio mitad angel esta condenado a elegir entre esos dos mundos, pero todo le sale mal cuando sasuke uchiha un demonio que es su gran amor vuelve y para que ellos esten juntos Naruto debe elegir ser un demonio, si elige ser angel podria morir pero si elige ser demonio que pasara
1. Chapter 1

El peligro de amarte

Cap.1

Secretos

-soy sasuke uchiha

-pasa- dijo la señora saliendo de la puerta donde estaba aquel hombre que reinaba en el averno-

-entonces al fin decides matar al hibrido caza demonios-dijo un hombre sentado en el trono de rey-

-¿Por qué lo quieres?-pregunto sasuke

-haber sasuke… es un mitad demonio y mitad ángel. Además acribillo a tu familia

-¿cuál es su nombre?-pregunto aquel chico de cabello negro a es rey del averno

En el ''mundo de los mortales se encontraba sakura hurano y Naruto uzumaki juntos para ir a la escuela en ese momento se topan con un chico de cabello negro que al parecer estaba perdido

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?... ¿estás perdido o algo así?-pregunto sakura acercándose a ese chico

-si… soy sasuke uchiha…hace tiempo que no venía aquí, sabes dónde queda la secundaria miya

-vas para esa secundaria… yo y mi amigo nos dirigimos para allá

-¿Qué amigo, no veo a ninguna otra persona aquí?

-ah sí, él se fue… es tímido

-¿Por qué se fue?

-creo que le diste miedo

-¿Por qué le daría miedo?

Cuando llegaron a la escuela por alguna razón Naruto estaba evitando contacto visual y físico con sakura

-oye ¿Por qué Naruto me evita?-pregunto sakura a Hinata

-no lose, pero me menciono algo de un chico con el que te viniste, tal vez fue eso

-espera… a Naruto no le pudo haber gustado ese chico o ¿sí?

-no lose, pero cuéntame, como es ese chico

-bueno. Cuando veníamos no hablaba mucho, yo era quien hablaba más que el

Ya habían tocado la campana para regresar a clases y como sakura y Hinata no tenían clases se quedaron hablando mientras esperaban a que Naruto saliera

-hola, soy sasuke me puedes ayudar, por favor-dijo sasuke mientras se dirigía a Naruto con voz de confundido-

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Naruto sin mirarlo a la cara

-estoy perdido, puedes ayudarme a encontrar el salón de química

-claro, sígueme

-¿vas para esa clase?-

-si te digo que me sigas es para algo ¿no lo crees?

Después de una pesada clases de 2 horas y media. Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida topándose con la entrometida de sakura que estaba esperando a Naruto en el lugar donde siempre esperaban el 4 autobús para dirigirse a casa.

-Naruto, ¿tienes algo de tomar?-pregunto sakura

-no… ¿pero si quieres, puedo irte a comprar algo?

-si, por favor

Naruto se dirigió corriendo para poder irse en el autobús, sakura y sasuke, se quedaron viendo a Naruto mientras corría pero, sakura interrumpió la concentración de sasuke a Naruto

-veo que ya te conociste con Naruto

-sí, es muy raro el

-no te acuerdas de el

-¿¡que!?

-sasuke, no recuerdas a Naruto. Ni me recuerdas a mí.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaba sasuke confundido

-se lo que eres

-toma-dijo dándole el refresco a sakura de su sabor favorito -¿quieres un poco?-pregunto Naruto a sasuke-

-por supuesto-respondió sasuke con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Estaban los chicos en el autobús y como de costumbre Naruto se quedó dormido en el auto cuando llegaron despertaron al chico que estaba babeando-

-qué asco Naruto esta vez babeaste

-lo siento-dijo Naruto

-no te preocupes al fin y al cabo me acostumbre

-¡sakura!

Sasuke y sakura siguieron caminando unas cuantas casas más al llegar a la casa de sakura, esta le dice a sasuke

-sé que no me recuerdas, yo te borre la memoria

-¿Qué?, no te entiendo sakura

-te diré

-dime ya por favor

-sé que eres un demonio

La cara de sasuke estaba tan asombrada y tenía la boca abierta

-¿c-c-como sabes eso?

-sasuke, yo… yo fui… tu esposa-dijo está mirando a la cara- soy un demonio al igual que tu- viniste por el hibrido

-si

-yo, también aun no lo he encontrado- ¿te mando el rey?

-sí. ¿También te mando él?

Sakura aserto con la cabeza mientras entraba a su casa- eh, espera sasuke, mañana te are recuperar la memoria.


	2. recuerdos de sasuke

El Peligro de amarte

Cap.2

Recuerdos parte 1: sasuke

-como te lo prometí-dijo sakura mirando a sasuke fijamente a los ojos-recuerda

Sasuke se quedó con los ojos abiertos y de repente se sienta en una silla rosa del cuarto de sakura y repite varias veces: mi mama murió.

-mama… mama... ¡ayúdenme!-gritaba sasuke con la cabeza de su padre en las mano-

-hijito… cálmate por favor- decía la madre de sasuke llorando y abrazando a sasuke

-¿Quién lo hizo mama, quien mato a mi papa?-preguntaba sasuke aun sosteniendo la cabeza de su padre

De repente sasuke vio que una cabeza se asomaba por la ventana y con una vos fuerte dijo:

-sasuke, lo lamento

-¿Qué lamentas?-pregunto sasuke acercándose

-perdona…perdóname-decía aquella persona llorando

-yo mate a tu padre y tengo que matar a tu madre y luego a ti-dijo el acercándose con una espada en la mano, agarro a la madre de sasuke por el cuello y estaba a punto de matarla. Pero sasuke no podía dejar pasar algo así y tomo al asesino de su padre por la capa y le quita el sombrero que le cubría la cara

-¿Naruto?-pregunto sasuke mirándolo a la cara

-lo siento… lo siento sasuke-dijo mientras se iba volando por la ventana- sasuke no se quedó atrás y siguió a Naruto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-gritaba sasuke detrás del Naruto

-no quiero que me odies, sasuke

-entonces ¿Por qué mataste a mi papa y querías matar a mi mama?

-tu no entiendes nada

Naruto desapareció ante los ojos de sasuke y una chica tomo a sasuke por los brazos dándole un abrazo mientras caían al piso

-lo siento, lamento lo de tu mama y lo de tu papa

-mi mama

Esa chica llevaba el nombre de sakura hurano la prometida de sasuke.

-lo siento

Sasuke no podía hablar ni siquiera moverse a ver como lloraba su prometida delante de sus ojos

-¿mi...mama?-preguntaba sasuke dolorosamente

-la encontré, tirada en el piso de la sala, estaba descabezada al igual que tu papa

Sasuke fue rumbo a su casa y cuando llego los cuerpos de sus padres no estaban y allí estaba el. El rey del mundo del averno

-¿Qué haces que?-pregunto sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el rey

-vine a proponerte algo

-¿Qué?

-quiero que mates al hibrido

-¿Quién es el hibrido?

-Naruto, Naruto uzumaki

Sasuke se dirigió con aptitud de ira a la casa de Naruto llevaba su mirada hacia arriba y no podía creer lo que le habían dicho, ni mucho menos visto ¿Quién había matado a su madre? ¿Fue el mismísimo Naruto quien lo hizo? Él no lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar estaba a punto de darse cuenta de quien había sido el culpable de la muerte de sus padres

Se encontró con sakura que caminaba al compás de Lee rock y kiba

-oigan esperen-dijo sasuke convencido

Estaba convencido de lo que le iba a pedir a sakura, lo iba a hacer porque el solo no podría hacerlo y mucho menos tan fácil, se acercó a los chicos que reían por toda la calle

-kiba, lee ¿pueden dejarme solos un momento?

Sasuke quedo confundido y suspiro un poco cuando vio a sakura mostrarle una sonrisa

-¿Por qué solo recuerdo eso?-pregunto

-eso es todo lo que borre-contesto y luego voltio su mirada hacia donde estaba Naruto

-ahora te contare yo


	3. Recuerdos de Sakura :3

El peligro de amarte

Cap.3

Recuerdos parte 2: sakura

-sakura, quiero que me ayudes a matar a Naruto uzumaki

-¿Qué?-pregunto sakura

-Espera sakura ¿yo te pedí algo así?-pregunto sasuke interrumpiendo la versión de sakura

-si…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sasuke

Naruto estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que sasuke y sakura hablaban

-¿puedo seguir?-pregunto sakura

-si-contesto sasuke

Sakura empezó a contar porque le borro la memoria a sasuke

-¿Por qué me pides algo así?-pregunto sakura

-el rey de este mundo me lo pidió

-¿Por qué pediría algo así?-pregunto sakura

-es un hibrido, esta maldito

-espérame aquí- dijo sakura saliendo

-está bueno

Sakura se detuvo un momento y la cara de sasuke se exaspero.

-¡continua!-grito sasuke

-continuar ¿Qué?-dijo sakura haciéndose la distraída-

-tu versión-grito nuevamente

-siempre ame, cuando te ponías así-dijo sakura bromeando, pero no lo estaba haciendo.

Sasuke mostro una sonrisa linda a su compañera y le pidió que siguiera con lo que le estaba contando

-si te digo, no me vas a odiar

-no, sakura necesito saber ¿Por qué me borraste la memoria?

Sakura siguió con la explicación de la pregunta de sasuke así que se sentó en su sillón favorito que era el más grande de toda su habitación

-bienvenida nuevamente señorita hurano-dijo una extraña muchacha de cabello negro

-gracias

-de nada, vienes a ver a nuestro rey

-si

-pasa

-oye…

-¿sí?

-¿Quién eres?

La muchacha sonrió y salió del lugar sin decirle nada a sakura

-Que malcriada-pensó sakura entrando al trono-

-sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo aquel rey o mejor decir Orochimaru

-¿Por qué le pediste a sasuke algo así?

-que mate a Naruto

-sí, tu sabes muy bien cuanto sasuke lo ama. Además Naruto no mato a la familia de sasuke

-¿entonces quien lo hizo?-dijo malévolamente

-tu

-me estas acusando de cosas sin tener pruebas

-no se necesitan pruebas, para comprobar que fuiste tu

Orochimaru se levantó de su silla y tomo a sakura de la cintura uniendo sus labios con los de ella

-yo les mate-dijo orochimaru-convertido en Naruto

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-para que mate a Naruto

-¿y porque no lo hiciste tú?

-no puedo hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

Orochimaru soltó a sakura y la lanzo haciendo que esta empiece a sangrar por la nariz

-escúchame bien. Tu mataras a Naruto y buscaras a sasuke y le borraras la memoria todo sobre su vida

-¿y si no lo hago?-grito sakura

-yo te matare a ti…

Orochimaru saco a sakura tratando de no lastimarla.

Sakura fue a la casa de Naruto y cuando llego vio que hay estaba sasuke

-sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sasuke

-sasuke… mírame

Sasuke obedeció a la voz de la vampiresa y logro ver las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

-¿Por qué lloras sakura?

-olvídate de mí, de la muerte de tus padres, de todo, de Naruto, lo único que debes tener en tu mente es hablar con orochimaru, búscalo y obedece a lo que te pida, dirás que fuiste hay porque así lo decidiste correcto

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se marcho

-¿sakura, que acabaste de hacer?

-Naruto, he venido a matarte-dijo sakura alcanzando una daga de plata de su bolsa- no puedo hacerlo- pensó.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto mientras él la veía fijamente a los ojos. La boca de Naruto empezó a sangrar y sentía un dolor fuerte en su estomago

-lo lamento-dijo sakura sacándole la daga del estómago de Naruto y enterrándoselo en el corazón-

Sakura se apartó del hibrido y vio cómo la daga de plata se oxidaba y empezaba a encenderse de fuego y se iba poco a poco consumiendo con el cuerpo de Naruto

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto la voz que ella había escuchado antes

Deidara, el hermano de Naruto un ángel oscuro estaba desde el otro lado del patio tratando de acercarse hasta donde su hermano para ver si podía salvarlo pero aquella extraña chica que estaba detrás de sakura no se lo permitía con sus poderes de bruja

-¿orochimaru te mando?-pregunto esa chica tapándose un ojo con el cabello y con una mano extendida hacia donde estaba deidara y la otra frente a sakura

-para…para-gritaba Naruto afligido-pero cuando quiso decir otra palabra su cuerpo cayó al piso y solo quedo su cuerpo tieso y al pasar dos segundos se convirtió en cenizas y enseguida etas se las llevo un fuerte viento que soplo

-¿Quién eres?-decía sakura quejándose por el intenso dolor que le hacía sentir esa chica de cabello negro

-¿Por qué mataste a mi Naruto?-preguntaba ella con furia- ¿Por qué obedeces a orochimaru?

-¿Quién eres?-dijo sakura con voz adolorida

-¡Hinata, Hinata… por favor para!-gritaba deidara desde el otro lado del patio intentando pasar la barrera que le puso la bruja de cabello negro

-¿Hinata?-pregunto sakura levantándose con esfuerzo

-acaso cambie mucho-respondió Hinata

Ambas se abrazaron y empezaron a romper en llanto por lo que habían hecho

-juro que me vengare de orochimaru-dijo sakura- no sé qué será de sasuke y mate a Naruto

-no te preocupes, nacerá uno más fuerte que este

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-siempre es así, muere uno y uno más fuerte nace

Naruto entro por la puerta de sakura haciendo que sasuke y sakura se asusten

-¿yo soy ese otro?-pregunto Naruto parado en la puerta

-¿Naruto?-dijeron ambos confundidos


	4. Recuerdos de Naruto

El peligro de amarte

Cap.4

Recuerdos parte 3: Naruto

-¿Por qué indican cosas como esas?-pregunto Naruto

-Naruto, cálmate, nosotros podemos explicarte

Ambos chicos se quedaron observando a Naruto por un par de segundos para ver que respondió este pero lo que él hizo fue recostarse en la ventana del cuarto de sakura y rompió en llanto

-¿Qué soy?-pregunto Naruto

-no estoy segura Naruto, pero tal vez… solo… sea un Doppelganguer

-¿un qué?-pregunto Sasuke algo confundido

-un Doppelganguer

-¿Qué significado tiene?-pregunto Naruto

-es como género de un clon

-ah… umm… eso responde mis sueños

-¿de que sueños hablas Naruto?-pregunto sasuke

-umm… cosas como… umm-dijo Naruto incoherentemente- son como unos recuerdos de lo que hice en mi vida anterior o eso creo-continuo Naruto en un tono diferente

-nos puedes contar

En el averno, estaba Hinata sentada enfrente de orochimaru atada con cadenas

-llego la hora-dijo Hinata tratando de soltarse

-¿la hora de que?-pregunto kabuto

-Naruto uzumaki, ya descubrió que es un hibrido

En ese momento sasuke agarraba a Naruto de la mano para calmarlo.

-cuéntanos Naruto-afirmo sakura

-está bien- esto es lo que sueño…

-oye Naruto, el rey necesita verte

-¿orochimaru?

-si-respondió ino en tono irritable

-dile que pase

-está bien- orochimaru dice Naruto que pase-dijo ino con mala cara

-cierra la puerta-dijo Naruto viendo a orochimaru entrando, orochimaru obedeció a Naruto- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Naruto

-por lo que veo la cabeza de los uzumaki no la posees

-no porque no soy capaz de hacer algo como eso

-lose, por eso, yo decidí hacerlo por mí mismo-dijo orochimaru mostrando la cabeza de la familia de sasuke- pero tú vas a matar a sasuke-dijo orochimaru mirando fijamente a Naruto a los ojos

Orochimaru se marchó cuando Naruto quiso abrir los ojos

-¿Qué día es hoy, el día de las visitas?-pregunto ino enojada

-¿Qué te ocurre ino?-pregunto Naruto

-te busca sakura

-¿Qué ocurre, sakura?-dijo Naruto bajando por la ventana para reencontrase con sakura en el jardín-

Sakura se quedó viendo a Naruto, y le interrumpió

-eso fue antes o después que mueras-refirió sakura interrumpiendo

-antes después de que tú me matas, sakura, no tengo más recuerdos siempre sueño hasta que muero

-¿puedes continuar?-pregunto sasuke

-si

-entonces-continuo Naruto

-oye Naruto, acompáñame-dijo sakura feliz

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Naruto colocándose al lado de sakura

-sígueme-dijo sakura contemplando los bellos ojos de Naruto

-bueno. Vamos-

-Naruto-dijo una voz en la espaldilla de ambos chicos-

-¿Qué ocurre?-respondió Naruto viendo a su amiga sakura sin moverse- ¿Qué le pasa a sakura?

-no te preocupes-respondió la voz

-¡Hinata!-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-ten cuidado-dijo esta

-¿de qué?

-te quieren muerto

-¿Quién me quiere muerto?

-orochimaru

Hinata introduce una inyección en el cuello de Naruto y saca sangre

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Naruto quejándose

-es un hechizo, creare un nuevo hibrido más fuerte

-¿Para qué?

-para que puedas matar a orochimaru

Naruto volvió a ver a su amiga sakura pero esta ya no estaba allí

-no te preocupes, hice que olvidara, que te fue a buscar

-ok… Hinata…-dijo Naruto mientras no quedaba rastro de la presencia de Hinata- se fue

Naruto regresa a su casa y se topa con sasuke

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¿Por qué?-dijo sasuke llorando

-yo no lo hice sasuke te lo juro

-entonces ¿Quién Naruto?

Naruto observo a sasuke por un segundo y se acerca a él rápidamente, lo recuesta en la pared y lo mira fijamente a los ojos

-¿quiero que me olvides?-dijo Naruto

Sasuke se quedó callado por un par de momentos y luego por fin habla

-¿Naruto?

-¿sasuke?-pregunto Naruto- olvídate de mí vete y se feliz-volvió a decir este con rabia

Sasuke se marchó mirando al frente y en la puerta se paró y dijo

-jamás te olvidare, Naruto-dijo sasuke mirando la espalda de Naruto

Naruto cambio la mirada para mirar a sasuke pero este ya no estaba aquí

Sasuke volvió al cabo de un par de minutos y sakura llego después de que sasuke estaba hablando con Naruto

-hallamos Naruto, larguémonos de aquí-dijo sasuke

-sasuke no puedo

-sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sasuke

-sasuke, mírame-dijo sakura

Sasuke la miro.

-¿Por qué lloras sakura?-pregunto sasuke

- olvídate de mí, de la muerte de tus padres, de todo, de Naruto, lo único que debes tener en tu mente es hablar con orochimaru, búscalo y obedece a lo que te pida, dirás que fuiste hay porque así lo decidiste ¿correcto?-dijo sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos

Sasuke se fue y obedeció

-¡sasuke!-grito Naruto-espera-dijo Naruto poniéndose enfrente de sasuke

-con permiso señor-dijo sasuke mirándolo como si Naruto fuese un extraño

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Naruto con furia

-he venido a matarte-dijo sakura ignorando la pregunta de Naruto-lo lamento

El cuerpo de Naruto empezó a ponerse de un color pálido y su piel se caía por pedazos, su boca empezó a votar sangre.

-para… para-deid-dijo Naruto mientras caía y su cuerpo se encendió en llamas por completo

-eso es todo-dijo Naruto parándose de la cabecera de la cama

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-pregunto sasuke

-no lose-dijo Naruto-tengo que buscar a mi familia

-¿te vas a vengar de orochimaru?-pregunto sakura- si es así yo me uno

-lo voy a matar-dijo Naruto saliendo de por la puerta

-tenemos que tener cuidado con Naruto, sasuke-dijo sakura mientras escuchaba las pisadas de Naruto bajado por las escaleras-

-¿Por qué?

-es un hibrido, en poco tiempo tendrá que elegir que ser, si ser un demonio o ser un ángel

-¿y si no es así que ocurre?

-podría morir

-¿Por qué?

-no puede ser dos seres a la vez, recuerdo un antepasado que el tenia murió apenas decidió ser ángel

- ¿y los que han decidido ser demonios que les pasa?

-sasuke… los que deciden ser demonios… no lose… porque siempre mueren 2 semanas antes, es como si el destino se diera cuenta de que lo que van a decidir

-o quizás el destino no quiere que, si decide ser demonio pase algo

-¿algo como qué?

-no lose, sakura, tienes que ayudarme

-¿ayudarte aquí?-pregunto sakura

-tenemos que saber la historia de los híbridos-dijo sasuke

-yo los ayudare-dijo una voz en la ventana de la habitación de sakura

-¿Quién anda hay?-pregunto sasuke

-yo-respondió aquella voz entrando por la ventana

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-que acaso te extraña que venga-volvió a decir esa voz

-para nada, necesitaba a una bruja para esto-dijo sakura

-¿Hinata?-pregunto sasuke sorprendido

Naruto estaba metido en una habitación oscura y se mete en un lugar donde están los cuerpos de sus familiares.

-juro que los despertare-dijo Naruto tocando los cuerpos-voy a buscar a Hinata gracias a ella no morí


	5. Un día en la escuela bastante normal

El peligro de amarte

Cap.5

Un día en la escuela bastante normal

Ya en la escuela todos estaban sentados en la cafetería con los ojos puestos en el nuevo alumno que caminaba con sakura y Naruto

-todos nos quedan viendo-dijo sasuke mientras miraba a todas las personas

-eres el nuevo, eso es obvio, además caminas con Naruto y conmigo

-¿y que tiene que ver eso?-pregunto sasuke

-pues que sakura y yo somos los más populares-en esta último que dijo Naruto lo dijo de manera graciosa

En la mesa a la que llamaban los populares, estaba sentado lee rock y neji ambos levantaron la mano y le pidieron a sakura y Naruto que se sentaran

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto neji mientras se acercaba sasuke con Naruto y sakura

-es sasuke-contesto sakura señalándolo

Todos ellos se quedaron sentados hablando por un par de minutos hasta que por fin la larga espera de la campana suene para volver a entrar a clases

-paren todo-temai pasando por la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto uno de los que estaban en la cafetería

Todos los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería empezaron a murmurar y solo se escuchaban: '' ¿que habrá pasado?''. La alarma de incendios sonó y todos se alarmaron en excepción de la mesa donde estaba Naruto.

Sasuke salió de aquel lugar corriendo como si le fuesen a apuñalar una estaca o como si orochimaru fuese detrás de el para matarle, volteo hacia atrás y vio a Naruto y a los que estaban con el aun allí sentados

-¡oigan es la alarma de incendios!-grito sasuke-¿Qué hacen allí sentados como si nada?

Naruto le mostro una sonrisa a sasuke y le llamo para que se acercara

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto sasuke acercándose-debemos salir

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron viendo por un par de segundos y luego soltaron carcajadas y los que estaban en la mesa igual hicieron lo mismo, sakura estaba del otro lado de la mesa y levanta la mano y la choca con la de Naruto

-¿de qué se ríen?-pregunto sasuke

-explícale sakura-dijo neji

-siéntate -añadió lee rock-

Sasuke obedeció a la voz de Lee rock y se sentó

-bueno esta escuela es rara-dijo Naruto

-si-continuo sakura-solo era un simulacro a ver cómo íbamos a reaccionar si algo así sucede

-ahora entraran los actores-dijo kunohamaru sentándose

Un grupo de chicos enfadados entraron a la cafetería: como pueden hacernos esto-se escuchó mientras ellos pasaban, detrás de ellos estaba dos chicos que entraban por la puerta

-deténganse todos, alguien murió-dijo aquella mujer que pasaba con sangre en sus manos

-¿Qué?-pregunto sasuke

-yo lo intente ayudar pero el auto le rompió la cadera

-julia-dijo un hombre que también entraba por la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre, Brandon?-respondió ella con la cara de preocupación

-la policía nos está buscando porque nos culparon del asesinato de Fredy

Sasuke se levantó un poco y luego se inclino

-¿son esos los actores?-pregunto en voz baja

-si-respondió lee rock-no te preocupes ahora que se vallan, vendrán los oficiales a revisarnos

-¿para qué?

-no lo sabemos solo vienen nos revisan y nos dejan ir

-todos los de esta escuela son locos-dijeron Naruto y sakura al mismo tiempo

Sakura y Naruto estaban tan cerca que sasuke pensó que eran novios

-no te preocupes, ellos no son novios-dijo neji

Sasuke sintió como si neji le leyera los pensamientos su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte y su mente se llenó de dudas: ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?-pensó mientras veía hacia al frente de sakura

-neji, lee rock, Naruto, tu y yo somos demonios-agrego sakura con la cara ruborizada pero su voz estaba seca y fría

-¿es decir que no solo tú y Naruto lo son?-dijo sasuke asombrado

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y luego escucharon los helicópteros sonando

-¿helicópteros?- preguntó Naruto-esto es nuevo

Todos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al patio y vieron desde lo más alto a un chico que con un megáfono dijo

-Naruto eh vuelto por ti

Todos los que estaban en aquel lugar cambiaron sus miradas a la cara de Naruto que estaba completamente apenada. El chico se lanzó de un paracaídas y cato justo enfrente de Naruto justo al lado de sasuke y sakura

-lo digo de nuevo he vuelto por ti-dijo el pero esta vez sin el megáfono-

Detrás de aquel chico se paró otro pero este tenía los cabellos rojos y con una voz delicada pero fuerte dijo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-nada-respondió el aun dándole la espalda

Naruto estaba asustado pero tenía la mente en blanco así nadie podía entrar en su mente

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto por fin Naruto

Sakura con sus poderes se desasió de toda la multitud que estaba allí cerca haciendo que vuelvan a los salones y lo que vieron no lo iban a recordar. En menos de un segundo solo quedaron en aquel patio los dos chicos, sasuke, Naruto y sakura

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-repitió Naruto

-yo he venido por ti-respondió el pelirrojo- nace el

Aquel chico que era similar a sasuke se volteó y dijo:

-lárgate de aquí Gaara

Gaara, quien tenía los cabellos rojos se los hecho hacia atrás y sin pensarlo levanto su mano y lanzo a Sai por los aires

-¿Qué haces Gaara?-pregunto sakura iracunda- no vez que aún es humano

Gaara se detuvo y sai quien a pesar de ser humano corría tan rápido y tenía tanta fuerza que podía matar a un vampiro se acercó rápidamente hasta donde Naruto y le susurro en el oído

-orochimaru vendrá a matarte-aunque trato de decirle lo más suave que pudo todos los que quedaron allí escucharon lo que él había dicho

-¿orochimaru vendrá?-pregunto sasuke

-así es-contesto Gaara- por eso hemos venido, venimos a cuidar de Naruto

-debes cuidarte, porque orochimaru te quiere muerto y todo porque eres un hibrido, solo porque tienes mitad ángel y mitad demonio

-pero ¿Por qué me quiere?-pregunto

-porque solo tú puedes matarlo-contesto con seguridad


	6. Hibrido

El peligro de amarte

Cap.6

Hibrido

-primero que todo… ¿Qué es el mitad demonio y mitad ángel?-pregunto sakura sentada justo al lado de sasori

-un hibrido-contesto Naruto con sarcasmo

-esa es la pregunta que se está haciendo, sakura, ¿Qué es un hibrido?

Hinata pasó por la ventana de la habitación de Naruto con sasuke

-sasuke viniste-dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama

-Hola Naruto-dijo el mirándolo a los ojos

Todos los que estaban en el cuarto miraron aquella escena con desdén y sakura se levantó para soparlos

-ok. Qué bueno que llegas Hinata. Queremos que nos expliques algo

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Hinata mirando por la ventana-espero que venga Gaara y sai

-explícanos los del ''hibrido''-dijo sasori

-ok. Pero primero debo preguntarte algo Naruto-dijo Hinata acercándose un poco hasta donde Naruto- ¿Dónde está tu familia?

Naruto obtuvo la atención de todos en la habitación camino un poco hacia la mesita de noche, la lámpara que estaba allí la levanto y se vio una especie de botón que cuando lo presiono la cama tumbo a sasori y se metió hasta dentro mientras las ventanas se abrían

Unos cuerpos metidos en unos cristales congelados fueron la atención de todos por un par de segundos

-bueno… te parece bien si lo cerramos bien

Opino sasori. No era una pregunta

Itachi pasó por la puerta con sus alas abiertas y una mirada de amor hacia el cuerpo de deidara

-deidara ¿Qué le paso?-le pregunto a todos los que estaban en la sala

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto sakura

-es itachi, el novio de mi hermano

-Naruto, ¿Qué le paso a ellos?-volvió a preguntar itachi

-están muertos-contesto sakura

-no, ellos están así por el momento. Sus cuerpos fueron hechizados

-¿hechizados? ¿Cómo?-pregunto sasori

Itachi desapareció de la habitación de Naruto

-¿Dónde está itachi?-pregunto sasuke por fin

Todos ignoraron a sasuke ya que tenían la atención

-Ok-dijo Hinata-hace más de 1000 años existió una persona, de la familia uzumaki, murió. 500 años después hubo otro, también de la familia uzumaki este también murió un día antes de la elección y esta el tercero que murió el mismo día de la elección pero Horas antes

-¿Qué elección?-pregunto sasuke

Todos lo miraron, excepto Hinata que miraba el libro que solo ella podía traducir

-no lose. No se entiende bien

-¿Qué dice?

-no lo sé. Solo miren está en árabe

''أخيراً''

-dice algo sobre el último-dijo Naruto

-correcto pero lo otro no puede ser traducido ya que se quemó-dijo sakura mostrando la hoja del libro quemada

-¿Cómo se quemó?-pregunto sasori

-ni idea-contesto ella sonriéndole

Gaara y sai entraron por la ventana de Naruto y chocaron contra todavía la puerta abierta de la familia de Naruto allí

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto sai mientras se levantaba

Naruto se paró rápidamente y cerró la puerta con aquel botón. Sai se acercó y vio donde Naruto tenía el botón levanto la lámpara pero novio ningún botón

-¿Dónde está el botón?-pregunto sakura mientras observaba la escena

-solo conmigo aparece el botón cuando es levantada por mí la lámpara-contesto Naruto con algo de ira

Hinata cerró el libro fuertemente captando la atención de todos

-volviendo al tema-dijo sasuke-ya que viniste-dijo señalando con el dedo a Gaara-cuéntanos sobre los híbridos que han existido

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Gaara

-por favor tienes casi 2000 años sabes sobre ellos no es así

-bueno… bueno, sí, pero. ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

Para lo último que dijo hizo que Naruto se acercara a él y le diera un golpe en la cabeza

-para saber que va a pasar conmigo. Idiota-dijo Naruto

-auca-dijo Gaara mientras se sobaba el golpe en la cabeza- está bien siéntense aquí-dijo mientras señalaba los cojines de la habitación de Naruto

Todos se sentaron en menos de un segundo para observar a Gaara hablar

-hace 1000 años un hombre llamado hytoki uzumaki, con apenas 15 años ya estaba destinado hacer el primer demonio, pero él se enamoró de un hombre llamado Ed uchiha, Ed quien era un humano murió a causa de una enfermedad.

-¿en qué año fue?-pregunto sasuke

-en el 1014-contesto sai

-¿Cómo lo sabes si apenas eres un tonto humano?-pregunto sasuke dirigiéndose a sai

-porque se hacer cuentas

Sasuke miro con desdén a sai y luego volteo sus ojos hacia Gaara nuevamente

-bueno. Entonces un día antes para que hytoki cumpliera 16, el mismo día para que decidiera ser ángel o demonio murió porque se cortó la cabeza

-¿y cómo es que no se unió?-pregunto Naruto

Gaara le lanzo una mirada a Naruto de seducción, se mordió los labios al ver la sonrisa en su rostro y prosiguió

-por ser el primero

-¿y cómo empezó todo? Eso es lo que queremos saber-dijo sasori

-a causa de que hytoki deseaba ser inmortal así que le pidió a los dioses eso y los dioses lo transformaron en el hibrido y si moría tendría que nacer otro más fuerte- Gaara se sentó en el cojín de la habitación de Naruto mas alto y suspiro- 500 años después uno llamado Kioto ósea en el 1514 nació-dijo mientras miraba con desdén a sasuke- en el 1530 ya iba a cumplir 16 pero murió por culpa de un incendio

Gaara se levantó del cojín y suspiro nuevamente, se estiro y se volvió a sentar

-¿y el tercero?-pregunto sasuke

-el…-siguió Gaara- en 1914 nació otro-

-¡pasaron 4 siglos!-dijo asombrado sasuke

-¡Wow! Me sorprende que lo sepas-dijo sasori

Sasuke lo miro con una mirada de esas burlona y miro de nuevo a Gaara cuando abrió su boca

-en el 1930 este cumplía 16- Gaara se interrumpió a sí mismo- el que murió por el incendio murió porque quiso ir a salvar a Fred uchiha el amor de su vida-

Todos tenían miradas de confusión

-Fred era el novio de Kioto, el que murió por el incendio-Gaara ya se sentía aliviado y menos culpable y siguió hablando después de un suspiro- este tercero se llamaba matoba él no era uzumaki pero creció con la familia y se convirtió en él 3 hibrido, pero el murió porque no soportaba la presión de decidir entre esos dos mundos, el sí murió por su causa, jamás encontró el amor. Yo creo que él no murió por que no era uzumaki

-¿quieres decir que si un demonio uzumaki un día antes de sus cumpleaños el muere?-pregunto sai agarrándose la cabeza

Gaara asintió con la cabeza-en el 1950 nació Naruto y en el 1966 decidía si querría ser ángel o demonio y sakura lo apuñalo. Es decir murió sin elegir. ¿Pero porque viviste?

-Naruto es el cuarto, el ultimo, eso significa que jamás morirá, sin importar lo que pase el vivirá, si se le Cortan la cabeza o se quema por completo, el continuara vivo- dijo Hinata

-pero ¿Por qué muere y aparece en otro lado?

-si-dijo sakura

-bueno, ¿ustedes se preguntan porque siempre muere y vuelve a nacer?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

-bueno, es que Naruto por ser el cuarto y último hibrido, tiene un poder especia, que es, que él puede nacer en el vientre de una mujer pero que sea uzumaki

-pero él no nació de un uzumaki-dijo sakura

-así es, kushina lo tuvo en el 50 y su cuerpo quedo así en el 2000 pero Naruto volvió a nacer en el 98

-sí, eso significa que kushina lo concibió dos veces

-correcto-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo sasuke-¿Cuándo fue la segunda vez que naciste?

-en el 1998 el 26 de junio

- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

-un mes

La puerta donde estaba la familia de Naruto se abrió y los cuerpos que estaban allí mostraron una luz blanca que desapareció cuando Naruto se acercó allí

-No-dijo Naruto con tristeza


End file.
